


Soulless

by SeekinTroubles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Smut, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekinTroubles/pseuds/SeekinTroubles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU где Микки и Йен знакомятся в клубе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Этот сюжет настиг меня пару дней назад посреди ночи, лишив сна. Йен здесь болен биполяркой и практикует самолечение, Микки в банде отца и женат на Светлане, Евгения нет и не будет, Галлагеры все также безнадежны как и в каноне, но речь о них будет только в упоминаниях. Терри не так давно мертв, не без помощи Микки.

\- Эй, Кертис. Тебя в привате ждут.   
\- Спасибо, Роджер.  
\- Ты там это... осторожнее. Клиент внес задаток на всю ночь  
\- Повезло мне, - пожал плечами танцовщик, закидывая в шкафчик черный карандаш, которым подводил глаза. Нагеленная челка упрямо топорщилась на бок блестящими прядками, довершая образ на эту ночь, в ансамбль к крошечным красным шортикам и любовно нанесенным на все остальное тело блесткам.  
\- Повезло ему, - еще раз облизав взглядом тело Кертиса, Роджер открыл перед ним дверь, пропуская вперед.  
\- Роджер, твоей жене пора беспокоиться? - насмешливо подмигнул Кертис проходя мимо вышибалы.  
\- Только если она разучится делать минет.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, может я делаю это лучше? - Танцовщик оправил невидимую складку на шортах и окинул взглядом переполненный клуб.  
\- Моей зарплаты не хватит это выяснить. А вот у клиента в привате денег для этого достаточно.  
В воздух взлетел средний палец и на этой драматичной ноте Кертис нырнул в толпу, пробираясь к секции с приватными комнатами.  
Вероятно, там один из постоянных клиентов - рано или поздно один из них ломался и оплачивал полную ночь с ним. Удовольствие дорогое, но тот процент, что перепадал танцовщику стоил того, чтобы провести вечер и часть ночи лишь на одних коленях. И желающих не убывало, несмотря на политику "смотреть, не трогать". Прошлой ночью это был Райан, для которого у Кертиса были свои бонусы - он никогда не платил через менеджера, предоставляя Кертису самому решить, какой суммой он поделится с клубом.  
\- Эй, Макбрайт, задержись на минутку. Тебе оплатили кое-что на ночь. - в руке бармена был пакетик с парой таблеток Е, а на крошечном круглом подносе с двумя низкими стаканами стояла бутылка Джека Дэниелса.  
\- И ты до сих пор не отнес клиенту?   
\- Он распорядился, чтобы лично ты принес. Как ты это делаешь, бездушное рыжее существо?   
\- Магия, Джо. Я продал свою душу дьяволу ради этого. - Кертис отобрал таблетки и опустил за пояс шортиков.   
\- Однажды оно тебе вернется, Макбрайт.  
Бармен добавил бутылку апельсинового сока и салфетки на поднос, затем перелил из шейкера в высокий бокал багрового цвета коктейль.  
\- Я работаю танцовщиком в гей-клубе. Думаешь, мне есть, куда падать ниже? Это мне на разогрев?  
\- Да, как ты любишь. Не обязательно падать, чтобы попасть в ад, Макбрайт. Совсем не обязательно, - философски добавил бармен, наблюдая как Кертис выпивает до дна коктейль и возвращает бокал на стойку.  
\- У меня все еще есть дискаунт для своих, - слизнув каплю с уголка рта, прокричал Кертис, снимая с барной стойки поднос.  
\- Все еще слишком дорого.   
Джо оправил ставшие тесными штаны и отвернулся к одному из посетителей, краем глаза провожая танцовщика.

Перед шторкой, игравшей роль двери Кертис вытащил одну таблетку и положил под язык, и затем шагнул внутрь. На широком диване, ослабив узел галстука и расстегнув пару пуговок темно красной рубашки сидел клиент, устремив скучающий взгляд в стену.  
\- Долго тебя носило.   
\- Моя смена началась полминуты назад. Сэр, - поднос с Дэниелсом проследовал на столик, а Кертис, следуя нетерпеливому движению ладони клиента оседлал его колени и наклонился в поцелуй.  
\- Ты чего бля...  
Чуть подтаявшая таблетка Е перекочевала изо рта Кертиса в рот гостя, эффективно прервав тираду. Поцелуй затянулся на несколько минут - жадный язык исследовал каждый уголок рта Кертиса и быстро попавший в кровь наркотик только подогрел энтузиазм.  
\- Ты всех так своих гостей приветствуешь, Кертис?  
\- Только тех, кого заставил ждать, сэр, - лукаво отозвался танцовщик, перегруппировываясь так, чтобы неторопливо двигать бедрами в такт музыке сидя прямо над пахом клиента и ощущая как все большим интересом отзывается его тело.  
\- Звать Микки. Закругляйся с этим сэр, блять.  
\- Как проходит твой вечер, Микки?  
\- Теперь уже гораздо лучше, - сварливо отозвался мужчина опуская взгляд к играющей с пуговками жилета руке.   
\- Костюм тройка выглядит очень эротично, Микки.   
\- Особенно под таблетками. Бля...  
Рука Кертиса скользнула ниже, между пуговиц рубашки касаясь теплой кожи живота.  
\- Мне кажется, или тебе тесно и неудобно? Я бы очень хотел помочь тебе избавиться от лишней одежды, - едва слышно пробормотал танцовщик, понемногу вытаскивая тщательно заправленную в штаны рубашку.  
\- Да ты прям как Рождество и день Благодарения разом - многообещающий. Жилет и рубашку.  
Тонкие пальцы быстро пробежались по ряду мелких пуговок на светло-сером жилете, с той же легкостью расстегивая рубашку и стягивая оба предмета одежды.  
Постепенно оба растворились в ритмичной музыке, Кертис неторопливо и с уже отработанными не раз приемами касался бледного, мускулистого тела Микки, время от времени наклоняясь в поцелуй. В эти моменты Микки кажется, словно он утратил связь с телом - ничто, кроме губ и языка не существуют в этом кратком временном отрезке и ему совсем не хочется, чтобы это ощущение заканчивалось. В какой-то момент он понимает, что позорно спустил в штаны, но это кажется совершенно не значительным в сравнении с тем, что теплый, мягкий и такой всепоглощающий мирок лопается вокруг, потому что Кертис пытается встать.  
\- Уже два, Микки. Твоя ночь на сегодня закончена, - Кертис осторожно, но твердо убрал руки со своих бедер и натянул рубашку на плечи Микки. - Роджер вызовет тебе такси. Приятно было иметь с тобой дело, обращайся еще.  
\- Бля.  
У двухметрового амбала, стоящего на выходе застыло почти сочувствующее выражение на лице, но Микки не может смотреть на него - перед глазами стоит лицо танцовщика, а тело все еще приятно расслаблено и ощущает жар там, где Кертис прижимался к нему обнаженным торсом. Рыжая макушка исчезла за плотной черной шторкой и Микки словно очнулся от наваждения, глубоко вдыхая смесь запахов виски и собственного пота и спермы. Чуть терпкий аромат цитруса, кажется апельсина понемногу таял вместо с теплом прикосновений танцовщика.  
\- Менеджера. Сейчас, - наконец просипел Микки, непослушными пальцами пытаясь застегнуть рубашку.  
\- Послушай, друг. Ты получил оплаченное тобой. - возразил Роджер, поднимая под локоть слабо сопротивляющегося мужчину. - Пора домой, клуб закрывается.  
\- У меня есть деньги. У меня есть деньги чтобы купить весь этот ебаный клуб со всеми его крысами. Менеджера мне.   
Микки оправил кое-как застегнутую рубашку и мокрые штаны. Пустая бутылка Дэниелса на столе и немного янтарной жидкости в одном из стаканов напомнили, почему в голове такой туман и ноги как желе. Рука вышибалы словно точка притяжения для непослушного тела, в то время как все нутро тянет и скручивает в том направлении куда скрылся Кертис.  
\- Проспись, брат, и приходи утром. Заодно может успеешь зарезервировать следующую ночь с Кертисом.  
\- Бля. Я не хочу ночь.  
\- Идем, Ромео. Машина уже ждет у выхода. Адрес-то помнишь? Есть кому встретить? - Роджер крепче сжал предплечье и игнорируя бормотание клиента, повел его к выходу из полупустого клуба.


	2. Chapter 2

Кап. Еще капля. И еще. Кое-как натянутый тент слабо вздрагивает от срывающихся с дырявого потолка дождевых капель.  
\- Йееен! Ты обещал починить крышу в счет ренты!  
Рыжеволосый юноша ворочается в спальном мешке, отворачиваясь от источника звука, зябко поджимая ноги к груди. Скрип ступеней перекрывает на какое-то время шелест возни. В воздухе растекается теплый запах быстрой лапши, две миски которой несет растрепанная полуголая женщина средних лет. Она останавливается у палатки и подслеповато разглядывает потертый спальный мешок и его обитателя, затем ставит на пол рядом лапшу. Освободившейся рукой она быстро шмонает карманы брошенных кое-как джинсов, выуживая несколько мятых банкнот.   
\- Это за еду на этой неделе. В душе немного горячей воды.  
\- Спасибо, Мими, - Йен поворачивается к еде и не поднимаясь, быстро выпивает до дна лапшу с бульоном.  
Женщина игнорирует благодарность, заталкивая купюры в лиф старой застиранной комбинации и удаляется в другую часть дома, отгороженную простой полиэтиленовой пленкой. Больше они не разговаривают. Йен вяло моргает, глядя перед собой, собираясь с силами и мыслями. После рабочей ночи уснуть удалось уже засветло и после всего выпитого организм терзает страшное похмелье. Тем не менее, в прозапас на съем отдельной комнатушки прибавилось приятное количество налички, так что небольшое недомогание и накатывающее оцепенение медленно, но верно рассеиваются, особенно когда в памяти снова возникает клиент с прошлой ночи. Крепкий, но миниатюрный брюнет с ясными почти прозрачными голубыми глазами, слишком молодой среди обычных клиентов, слишком горячий и непокладистый. Заполучить его в постоянные клиенты было бы большой удачей, хотя Йен прекрасно знает, что парни до тридцати редко настолько подсаживаются на особое внимание - что-то связанное с высокой половой активностью и привлекательностью для сексуальных партнеров, сказал бы Лип. Усмешка на губах Йена горькая, почти гримаса - то ли досады, то ли презрения. Лип знает об этом все, меняя девушек чаще чем собственные трусы. Сейчас им грех судить друг друга, конечно - разве что Лип все еще делает вид, что он не на содержании, а просто так хотят его многочисленные дамы сердца, а Йен давно поставил на поток живой обмен. Они с южного Чикаго, выживание таким путем по крайней мере не отправит их в тюрьму и не будет стоить жизни. Остальное семантика и игра слов.  
До душа он бежит босиком, едва ступая по давно не мытому линолеуму. Внутри есть сланцы, специально чтобы стоять в коричневой от наросшей ржавчины ванне. Трубы утробно подвывают, из крана тоненькой но теплой струйкой течет вода и под нее Йен ныряет головой, спеша смыть с волос лак и гель. Вода почти холодная, к тому времени как он торопливо добривает волосы на груди и смывает пену с кожи.   
Работа работой, а организм требует немного внимания не только в доведении до совершенства. Йен выключает воду и берется одной рукой за теплую трубу, другой обхватывает член. Даже без таблеток Е проблем со стояком нет. Клиент с прошлой ночи снова наводняет мысли - жадно и требовательно целующие губы, словно не ведавшие настоящих поцелуев, янтарно алые от зубов Йена. Пухлые и упругие, так и призывающие укусить или пососать. И тело, сильное, горячее и словно незнакомое с самим собой и своими слабостями - чувствительные ключицы и загривок, восприимчивые к малейшей ласке живот и мышцы груди. Легкая щетина на подбородке щекочет язык, дыхание настолько громкое и отрывистое, что за ним уже не слышно музыки.  
Несколько капель спермы падает за бортик ванны, остальное смывает прохладная вода. Йен слизывает с ладони то, что осталось на коже и вздыхает. Работать с мужчинами постарше проще. Нет искушения увлечься.  
Где-то в недрах спального мешка уныло пиликает телефон. Йен заворачивается в сероватое полотенце и поднимает трубку, уже догадываясь кому он понадобился в середине дня.  
\- Я только проснулся, Феликс и не могу взять дневную смену за стойкой...  
\- Забудь про дневную смену, Кертис. Жду тебя через час в Феюшке, есть дело.  
\- Феликс!  
Остается лишь раздраженно смотреть в экран мобильника. На фоновой картинке он сам - Лип наверняка сказал бы что-то про нарциссизм и болезненную самооценку в разрезе акцентуации на внешней привлекательности или еще какую-нибудь заумную чепуху. Банальный недостаток внимания и родительской любви в детстве, но это слишком просто для умника вроде Липа. Слишком часто в последнее время внутренний голос в голове Йена звучит как Лип и видимо это верный признак того, что ему просто не хватает брата. Или просто причина в том, что ему не с кем поговорить о том, что происходит или не происходит в его жизни. Хуева туча работы для психотерапевта. Но Галлагеры не ходят к мозгоправам, Южный Чикаго не вытравить из головы никакими терапиями.   
Одежда с ночи пахнет потом и алкоголем и Йен просто отпихивает ее ногой в сторону, к пакету с накапливающимися для прачечной вещами и лезет в спортивную сумку за сменой одежды. Хочется из упрямства остаться спать дальше. Единственные чистые штаны приходится натягивать лежа - регулярные ночные вылазки в спортзал напоминают о себе необходимостью снова тратиться на гардероб, отъедая часть прозапаса на отдельное жилье.   
В клубе днем пусто - пара барменов негромко переговариваются, расставляя чистые стаканы и бутылки по полкам.   
\- Феликс у себя, - Джо перегибается через стойку, разглядывая слишком тесные штаны и присвистывает. - С кого снял?  
\- Пошел ты. У меня сегодня день прачечной, а вместо этого я здесь.  
Йен показывает средний палец бармену и угрюмо топает по металлическим ступеням наверх к офису менеджера. На столе у Феликса среди бумаг две плотные пачки купюр. Одну из них, ту что потолще, менеджер подталкивает к краю.  
\- Деловое предложение.  
\- Давай без вот этой поебени, Феникс. Я плачу Кертису и плачу клубу издержки за его недельное отсутствие на рабочем месте. Все довольны.  
Ночной клиент стоит у окна, повернувшись ко всем спиной, словно не заинтересован в происходящем.   
\- Недельное отсутствие? - эхом повторяет Йен, снова опуская взгляд на пухлую стопку банкнот. По прикидкам там не меньше пары тысяч. Может больше. Он не держал столько денег в своих руках.  
\- Мы не приветствуем подобного рода сделки... - пытается выкрутиться менеджер, с явным сожалением косясь на деньги. - Это противозаконно и...  
\- Я согласен. - Йен запихивает глубоко-глубоко все мысли о том, на что именно он соглашается. Клиент молод и привлекателен. И готов платить за особое внимание. Этого достаточно.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ты весь день плясал?  
Дорогой, дымчатого оттенка ковролин засыпан крошками от чипсов у софы. Возле журнального столика валяется опрокинутый бокал, пятно от разлитого напитка зеленой кляксой расползлось по плотной ткани. От громкой музыки, бьющей прямо в мозг минуя уши, почти кружится голова и Микки нашаривает в диванных подушках пульт, тут же вырубая аудиосистемы. Словно не замечая, что аккомпанемента уже нет, Кертис продолжает двигаться, отбивая ритм ладонью, попутно хлопая по заду хозяина дома и заливает в себя мартини прямо из бутылки.   
\- Твои братья не позволяют мне выходить, так что, да - весь день.   
В просторной квартире-студии словно прокатился торнадо - обертки от конфет, чипсов, печенья и хлебцов, кое-где еще с едой лежат и валяются везде. Тяжелые шторы, закрывавшие окно во всю стену, сорваны и гнездятся мятой горкой у открытых настежь створок.  
\- Бля. Я же говорил Игги ничего не продавать тебе.  
\- Он и не продавал, - весьма убедительно кивает Кертис, роняя бутылку в горшок с фикусом. - Я готов, Микки, скрасить твой вечер после тяжелого рабочего дня.  
\- Съебись в душ, пока тут приберет горничная. И ради всех святых, не вздумай петь. Я через десять минут присоединюсь.  
Микки очень хочется догнать танцовщика и то ли свернуть его длинную, белую шею, то ли завалить на пол и трахать, пока не сведет от переутомления ноги и задницу. На второй день Игги имел неосторожность продать Кертису колеса и они наеборезились так, что к возвращению Микки на его брате не было ни одного живого места без засоса, а сам танцовщик после проспал почти сутки, открывая глаза, только чтобы попить и выкатиться из постели до писуара. Что, конечно же на один день увеличило время работы по контракту, однако прибавило и поводов для беспокойства. Вблизи Кертис оказался еще притягательнее, текучий и такой токсичный для непривычного к подобному количеству внимания Микки. К нему прилагается однако и непредсказуемость и взрывоопасность - о, как бы Микки хотел, чтобы хоть на чуток контроль над ситуацией вернулся ему в руки. Но словно комета, попавшая в магнитное поле планеты, Микки напрочь терял все ориентиры - положение в пространстве, направление движения и собственно цель падения. Потому что назвать как-то иначе происходящее он не мог - с той самой секунды, как руки Кертиса коснулись его кожи, а мягкие губы и настойчивый язык нашли свою дорогу в его рот, нить, связывавшая его с реальным миром порвалась. В те краткие мгновения.... часы, конечно же, но кто будет измерять время, когда в голове нет ничего, кроме "еще", "сейчас", "сильнее", "хочу", "Кертис" и "умоляю"?.. Микки падал, падал, падал, не испытывая ничего кроме желания, чтобы это длилось вечно. И да, он все еще мог прикрикнуть и пригрозить, от души выматериться, как сейчас, окидывая взглядом превратившуюся в мусорку квартиру, но мысль о том, чтобы выставить или даже наказать танцовщика успешно не преодолевала шаг между надо и сделать. Надо. Но не сейчас. Потом. Когда закончится контракт. Когда Кертис отработает гонорар и будет готов исчезнуть с радара вместе со своей слишком громкой музыкой, танцами и несъедобными протеиновыми батончиками на завтрак.  
Из ванной сквозь шум воды слышно фальшивые подвывания и забыв обо всем, Микки топает туда, на ходу скидывая одежду - голубой жилет, белую рубашку, галстук и брюки, ступая в душевую кабинку полностью голым.  
\- Что я тебе говорил про пение?   
Кертис игнорирует подзатыльник, намыливаясь терпко пахнущим гелем и кидает пену на Микки.  
\- Говнюк, - огрызается Милкович и ныряет под струи воды, спеша смыть с кожи следы дня. На правой кисти потек крови - чужой, видимо затекшей под рукав случайно, во время "разговора" с одним из клиентов. Кертис прижимается сзади, мыльными руками касаясь кожи.  
\- Как прошел твой день, Мик? - хриплый голос неизменно отзывается дрожью и жаром где-то глубоко внутри, прикосновение губ и язык, дразнящий мочку уха закрепляют эффект и Микки сначала не знает что ответить, потому что слова застряли и затерялись где-то между едва функционирующим разумом и заплетающимся языком. - Я скучал.  
Одна рука, словно спасательный круг обнимает и держит крепко-крепко, прижимая к разгоряченному душем телу, другая неторопливо массирует влажные волосы, втирая шампунь. Кожа словно электрифицирована и там, где скользят кончики пальцев Кертиса, покалывает разрядами, окончательно замыкая и без того перегруженный мозг. Микки плывет в объятии, опустив макушку на плечо, ощущая себя безвольным желе. Он словно в другом измерении, где есть только уверенные, сильные прикосновения рук и горячие губы знакомые со всеми чувствительными точками Микки. Здесь есть только он сам и Кертис.


	4. Chapter 4

Маленький хрустальный дворец, в котором Микки себя запер на целую неделю, трещит по швам и чернеет. В первую очередь, потому что эти семь (восемь из-за досадного недоразумения) дней беспечного существования подошли к концу. Утром Кертис встанет с постели, оденется, съест свой завтрак и исчезнет за дверью. Вернется к таким же, как Микки жаждущим клиентам и продолжит работать. Иллюзий касаемо Кертиса у него нет, даже если так приятно просыпаться утром и смотреть в чистые глаза и ощущать себя центром внимания крошечной вселенной, зародившейся в его квартире. Сегодня это Микки, а завтра какой-нибудь Джон в костюме от Армани и пачкой денег. Так делаются дела в этом мире.   
\- Ты отключился. Куда тебя занесло мыслями на этот раз? - они едят прямо в постели. Лапша, роллы и бутылка розового шампанского. Кертис выглядит так, словно сошел с обложки журнала с нижним бельем, поедая один за одним роллы из картонной коробки.   
\- Рабочие вопросы, - Микки наклоняется вперед и сцеловывает с его губ вкус острой приправы. Этого привкуса словно не хватало прежде, чтобы завершить образ танцовщика в его голове. Пряный, обжигающий вкус.  
\- Те, которые ты решаешь кулаками?- костяшки все еще саднит, и хотя отек спал, под кожей наливается синяк.  
\- Не только кулаками, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Микки не стесняется своей работы. Саутсайдец не имеет права на скромность или стеснение. Ты либо голоден, либо держишь за жабры все, до чего дотянешься. И чем крепче держишься, тем надежнее.   
Кертис пожимает плечами и вытягивается поперек кровати, опустив голову на колени Микки. Не боится.   
Это осознание почти окрыляет.   
Остатки ужина Микки спихивает на тумбочку, пьет вино, обдумывая свою идею, и перебирает волосы Кертиса. Прядки вьются и пружинят, щекоча пальцы. Ему нужно все это. Тихие ужины в постели, поцелуи с привкусом вассаби, медные пряди в пальцах. Ему нужен Кертис. Как есть.   
Микки пьет вино и смотрит. На рыжую макушку, на небритую щеку, упрямо вздернутый нос, тыкающийся сейчас в бедро. Щекочущее кожу дыхание отзывается мурашками по всему телу. Он будет совсем не против подобных вечеров в ближайшие 30-40 лет.  
Проблема только в том, что реальная жизнь – сука. И у нее другие планы. Микки знает, что она извернется и тяпнет его в самый неподходящий момент за зад. Как и всегда.   
***  
\- По поводу завтра…  
Обе ладони Микки в рыжих прядках, волнами прикрывающих небольшие ладони и татуированные пальцы. Подушечки мягко массируют голову усыпляющим, гипнотическим ритмом.   
\- Да? Мне уйти пораньше, чтобы жена не застала? – Йен не пытается отодвинуться или посмотреть на Микки. Под ребрами колет, словно изнутри лезут осколки стекла. Конечно же есть жена. Она не может не быть. Обеспеченные, успешные мужчины Чикаго всегда окольцованы. Даже такие молодые как Микки. По крайней мере, Йен думает, что он молод. Не больше тридцати. И Йена снова угораздило влюбиться в женатого. Видимо, это кармическая расплата за все грехи Моники и Фрэнка. Конечно, он не питал особых иллюзий…касаемо Микки и его мотивов. Но было приятно целую неделю делать вид, что они счастливы. Вместе.   
\- Мик?  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - голоса Микки почти не слышно за частыми отрывистыми вдохами.  
\- Мик, я пока никуда не ухожу. Мик, слушай мой голос, хорошо? И дыши, медленно вдох, пауза, выдох. Вдох, пауза, выдох.  
Микки дает себя уложить, заворачиваясь в объятия как в плед. Еще долгое время стук его сердца единственное, что слышат они оба. Йен зарывается лицом в черную шевелюру на затылке, и дышит запахом Микки, пытаясь впитать его. Он теплый и несмотря на резкий табачный амбре, не вымываемый даже антитабачным шампунем, отдает сливками.   
\- Знаешь, у моего младшего брата иногда бывают панические атаки. До четырех лет их не было, а потом моя старшая сестра не досмотрела и он снюхал коки. Впал в кому. Врачи были уверены, что он либо станет умственно отсталым или не выйдет из комы вообще. Но он пришел в себя и почти год после этого мы по очереди следили за ним, водили к психологу… в тот год я начал оказывать «особое» внимание клиентам. Чтобы оплачивать счета, больницу и психолога. Лип… старший брат, учился в колледже, Фиону посадили в колонию на полгода. Дэбс и я как могли держались на плаву, чтобы не потерять дом и… в общем, у Лиама были панические атаки и психолог объяснил как с ними справляться.  
\- Я думал, у меня жизнь насыщенная, - Микки переворачивается лицом к лицу и внимательно смотрит, так пристально, что Йену становится не по себе, и он не выдерживает и прячет лицо в изгибе плеча, вновь вдыхая запах кожи.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Завтра или вообще. Прежде чем ты что-то скажешь – подумай, ладно? Хотя бы до утра. – Пальцы Микки осторожно зарываются в медные прядки, и он медитативно перебирает их, чувствуя, как постепенно выравнивается дыхание и тяжелеют веки.  
\- Я не уйду.  
Йен не знает, что движет Микки. Но он знает, что не хочет возвращаться в палатку в полуразрушенном доме, а больше его нигде не ждут. Последний звонок от Фионы был почти три месяца назад – он сам бросил трубку, когда сестра снова заговорила о врачах. Как будто это решение всех проблем. Как будто это вина Йена, что долгие месяцы приходилось жить на мерзких котлетах из кафетерия, чтобы покрыть ренту и счета из больницы. После вынужденной проституции, чтобы не остаться на улице вместе с Дэбс и Лиамом у любого будет нервный срыв. И с Лиамом ничего не случилось, а Дэбби поступила в колледж и выбралась из Саутсайда. Так какая разница, был ли он у врача? Йен зарывается глубже лицом в пространство между шеей Микки и подушкой, давая слезам беззвучно стекать и впитываться в ткань. Лип бы точно назвал его содержанкой, но ему ли говорить, разъезжая на БМВ своей подружки и расплачиваясь ее кредиткой?   
Мысли становятся невыносимо тяжелыми, словно сотканными из ватных шариков. Сон накатывает как паровой каток и зависая на грани реальности и дремы, Йен ощущает себя так, словно растекся по кровати и стал частью покрывала, смутно осознавая что не чувствует свое тело. 

Микки подскакивает в постели, ощущая на себе тяжелый взгляд. На пороге комнаты Игги, часы показывают шесть сорок пять, а из главной комнаты слышно ругань на русском и цокот каблуков.  
\- Прости, бро. У нее глок и тяжелый удар слева.  
\- Михайло Милкович, изволь притащить свою украинскую задницу сюда!  
\- Пизда.  
Руки Кертиса смыкаются плотнее вокруг туловища Микки, не давая выбраться из постели.  
\- Ты это, можешь идти. А я не против подождать тут. Ты знаешь, если бы все пидрельчины были такие как Кертис, в мире было бы больше геев. – Игги мечтательно потирает покусанную и покрытую засосами шею и совершенно игнорирует убийственный взгляд Микки, усаживаясь в кресло у выхода.  
\- Михайло!  
На очередной вопль Микки выворачивается из объятий и семенит из спальни, по пути отвешивая оплеуху Игги. Да, жизнь извернулась и решила отхватить ему не только зад, а заодно и половину лица. Женщина в гостиной нетерпеливо пинает журнальный столик, сидя на подлокотнике дивана.   
\- Ты почему не пришел на похороны?  
\- Потому что вряд ли кто поймет если я помочусь на гроб этого уебка прямо посреди службы. Его закопали?  
\- Шесть футов. И залили бетоном, как ты просил.  
\- Отлично. Чего надо? – Микки заходит за кухонную стойку и ищет чистую кружку, чтобы налить кофе.  
\- Тебя, дома.  
\- Он подох, Свет. Нам больше не нужно притворяться.   
\- Жаль. Регулярный секс и мужское плечо, к ним быстро привыкаешь.  
Микки кривится, и кивает в сторону выхода.  
\- Там Тони, Колин, а в спальне как дебил пускает слюни Игги. Бери любого.  
\- А как же супружеский долг?   
\- Хуй там. Я больше не буду притворяться. И тебе не советую. – его неистово тянет обратно в спальню, а присутствие жены тяготит и раздражает.   
\- Значит, здесь?...  
Светлана стоит перед большим дубовым столом, на крышке белесые потеки и прежде гладкое дерево с одной стороны стесано. Микки кивает, в упор глядя на свою жену.  
\- Я ведь не хочу знать, как?  
\- Не хочешь, - впервые за все утро на лице Микки расцветает темная, мрачная улыбка.  
\- Ты будешь требовать развод?  
\- Мне похуй. Тебе нужен развод? Ты и подавай. А теперь уебывай. Можешь и дальше вести дела в бизнесе, нет – я найду другую матрону.  
Он снова смотрит на дверь спальни, бросает кружку с едва надпитым кофе и подходит ближе к Светлане.  
\- Я хочу долю. Сорок процентов.  
\- Двадцать пять или придется объяснять ребятам, почему Тони не может оплачивать алименты, а Колин окажется на улице.  
\- Тридцать. Игги не участвует?  
\- Тебе там нехуй делать, - раздраженно шипит Микки, пытаясь перегородить дорогу жене, - у Игги свое дело.   
Оба замолкают – Светлана смотрит на свернувшегося в кровати рыжего, Игги смотрит на нее и шутливо крестится. Микки остается лишь сжимать кулаки и медленно выдыхать через нос, чтобы не сделать что-нибудь такое, о чем потом будет жалеть.  
\- Хорошо, двадцать пять.   
Женщина оценивающе оглядывает Микки и, увидев что-то, очевидное только ей, покидает квартиру.   
\- Иг, дверь найдешь?  
\- Всегда. Особенно в твою спальню. Если рыжий тебе надоест… или решит уйти, позвони. Я найду, чем его заинтересовать, бро. Будь на связи.  
Входная дверь повторно хлопает и только после этого Микки позволяет себе выдохнуть. Даже с порога он чувствует манящий запах Кертиса и это все, о чем ему хочется сейчас думать. Все остальное уже решено. Теперь у него есть свобода, Кертис и пара идей о том, как сделать этот день незабываемым.  
\- Проснись и пой, соня. – Кертис кутается в простыню и тихо бормочет, пряча лицо от света. – Или так и лежи, я совсем не прочь еще пару часов побыть в постели. Как тебе идея, Кертис?   
\- Мик…  
\- Не слышу, ты бы еще подушкой прикрыл лицо.  
\- Дай мне полежать, а?  
\- Придется подвинуться, приятель, этой кровати должно хватать на двоих. Ты чего? Тебе может дозу дать, а? Вы с Игги наебенились знатно. Погодь. Я знаю, что тебя развеселит. Мамке моей всегда помогало, особенно после того, как Терри ей прописывал пиздюли. – голубые таблетки, две штуки Микки с легкостью заталкивает в рот танцовщика и заставляет запить остатками вечернего вина. – Батя мой специалист был по пиздюлям. Ебашил так, что в ушах звенело. Но теперь его нет и это все, что имеет значение.  
Микки заползает в кровать, устраивается в изголовье и тянет Кертиса на себя, укладывая на колени лохматую макушку.  
\- Хочешь историю, Кертис? Она короткая. Ты в ней тоже есть. Теперь только ты в ней и есть.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжает говорить, перебирая рыжие прядки и вглядываясь в россыпь золотистых пятнышек на белом-белом лице. Микки смотрит в стеклянные глаза Кертиса, касаясь вяло поднимающихся век и говорит, говорит так, словно вместе со словами из него вытекает вся та боль, что копилась в нем до их встречи.


End file.
